Dearly Beloved
by Hell Overlord Suru
Summary: Axel is ordered to hunt down the one that betrayed Oganization XIII, Somehow Roxas has tagged along, but he's hiding just as many secrets as the rest of them so can he really be trusted? Or is he the one thing Axel needs right now.


This in the first fanfic I've written in a while so lets hope its up to par but I also have no Beta reader so what mistakes there are please excuse them. Now please feel free to review, it's very much encouraged. Hope you like it. later ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing of kingdom hearts or disney and make no money from writing this

* * *

Prologue

The night sky was dark and murky with bloated clouds ready to spill rain down on the world below. The streets were filled with people scurrying past one another oblivious to those around them, the neon signs over head lighting their way in the dark. In the shadowy alley way, a tall figure stood watching the people go by with little interest but with not much else to do to entertain himself. A door opened behind him lighting up the alley way and illuminating his bright green eyes and spiked red hair, as he turned to see who or what it was.

"Yo, Ax whatcha doin out here? The boss had been callin' for you for the last twenty minutes." The read-head turned to see the only person that could look even somewhat good with a mullet, Demyx, standing lit up alley entrance to the most exclusive restaurant in town.

Axel sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." He walked toward the door and followed Demyx back inside and through the kitchen and towards the seating area where he knew their boss would be waiting, "So ya know what the man wants?"

Demyx only shrugged, "You'll have to ask him, man. I don't have a clue."

Axel figured as much, Xemnas was tight-lipped about everything really, everything was told on a need to know basis. As they moved out of the kitchen they turned to the right to see a table hidden from the rest by a curtain in the very back. A man with molten gold eyes and silver hair, sat there sipping what looked like tea with all the seriousness in the world.

"Ah, Axel I was beginning to wonder where you'd snuck off to." Xemnas looked up at him with a sneer from his seat near the back wall. "I have something top priority that I need you to take care of that requires complete secrecy. Can I count on you for that?" he asked in a deep authoritative voice, as if daring him to say no.

Axel placed his hands in his pockets as if readying himself for whatever gruesome task he was about to be given; this was the Organization after all, the most powerful crime syndicate in all the worlds, not even the powerful King Mickey messed with them. "I'm all ears boss."

Before Xemnas could speak Saix stepped out of the shadowy left and glared, "Leave Demyx, this is not for your ears."

Said dirty blond lifted his hands in surrender, "No prob dude, I know when I'm not needed." Demyx was never one for a fight, he was more of a cover running clubs in a few cities, and making the Organization look only slightly legit to everyday society. He left quickly as Axel turned back to their tan skinned boss and waited some what patiently.

"Well then," Xemnas smiled grimly. "To get to right to business. There is a traitor in our midst, Axel and I want you to find out who."

Axel blinked, well damn and he thought this wasn't going to be any fun. "The Organization is huge sir, it spans almost all worlds. Where would I start?"

"It is someone high within the ranks. It would make little difference to us if it were a mere dusk as they are easily taken care of. This is someone with enough power to know what goes on in our meetings." Saix informed him with an air of smugness.

Axel ignored the attitude and went on, "So it's one of the thirteen then." Less than that even since it would be more than clear just who was utterly loyal Xemnas and who wasn't. While it would narrow down the search, it also made the people he would be investigating that much deadlier and that much harder to keep tabs one. Axel would have his work cut out for him that much was sure.

"Of course we are almost certain of it." Saix spoke for their leader again, something he did often. Either Xemnas was just too lazy or if Axel didn't know better he'd think Saix was the puppet master behind the Organization. But he did know better and there was now way a someone would be able to control Xemnas, for any reason.

"So do you want an execution or do you want me to bring the traitor back to you?" He question not really caring either way what would happen to the unfortunate idiot that decided to go against the Organization or for that matter Xemnas.

The Superior laughed darkly, "I think I'll leave that up to you, Axel. Do whatever you see fit."

Axel blinked, that's not what he expected to hear, least of all from Xemnas, there was nothing the leader of the Organization liked less than not having absolute control no matter what the situation may be. So giving Axel the choice meant something, it meant that Xemnas was almost certain of the culprit. That unnerved the red head and pissed him off a bit, he hated the way Xemnas toyed with people but having no power to stop it of course he generally just stayed out of it. This time though he was the one being toyed with . . . this time at least Axel could act unaffected.

He shrugged, "Fine, I'll let you know when it's done." The red head turned and left out the front abruptly, leaving behind a highly amused boss.

Saix watched him go silently for a moment before looking sideways at his boss, "You don't think he suspects do you?"

"Of course not, Xemnas chuckled, "Though I'm surprised by you Saix, you could have easily taken out our little pest and yet you are the one that suggested your old friend Axel be the one to do it. Why is that?"

Saix shrugged folding his arms over his chest, "I thought it time he proves himself loyal." He stated simply.

Xemnas grinned, "To who, the Organization or to you?" The look he got from Saix would have chilled most to the bone, The Superior only laughed as he wondered to himself what the outcome of this new game.

* * *

please R&R


End file.
